24 times 2
by zephiey
Summary: Sequel to 24 Hours. Months after Joseph's experience he is healing, but nightmares about failing his Queen plague him. Will Clarisse be able to help him?


**Title:** 24 times 2 (The third in the 24 Hours series.)  
**Author:** zephiey  
**Rating:** M

**Archive: **Yes  
**Disclaimer:** Princess Diaries and its characters are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, and Meg Cabot. I make no money from this work of fiction.

**Author Notes:** This didn't quite come out as angsty as I expected but I don't think anyone will really mind. Also, if Joseph's therapist's name sounds familiar to anyone, it should. I decided to use Hector's newest role as Doctor Neven Bell on Monk as Joseph's therapist.

**24 times 2**

"Hello Joe," Neven said as he stood, and shook the other man's hand.

"Hello Neven," replied Joseph, shaking the therapists hand before seating himself.

"How are you?" Neven asked.

"Better. Some of the nightmares have finally stopped," said Joe.

"Which ones?" asked Neven.

"The ones involving me," said Joe.

"And the others?"

Joseph leaned forward in his chair, clasping his hands tightly in front of him. "No, they haven't stopped."

Joe stood abruptly.

He began to pace.

Neven didn't bother to tell him to sit. He knew the Head of Security well enough to know he had an almost physical need to move when he was upset. It was as if his body demanded motion to alleviate the strong emotions from the otherwise unobtrusive man.

"They are getting worse," Joe said, his voice soft.

"How? In what way?"

"I fail. I tell them everything and she dies because of my failure. I fail to protect her. I fail her." Joe's voice cracked.

Neven made no move to comfort the other man. He knew any comfort would immediately cause Joe to gain control, and what Neven wanted him was emotional. The suggestion he was going to make required an emotional rather than logical response from Joe.

"Joe, you need to speak to her about these…"

Before Neven can finish his suggestion, Joe immediately refused. "No! She has enough to concern herself about, she doesn't need to know about my nightmares. No, give me medication to help me sleep but I refuse to speak to her about…"

Neven interrupted, "Either you speak to her Joe, or I order you placed on medical leave until I determine you are fit for duty."

At his words, Joe looked at Neven in disbelief. He knew if Neven ordered medical leave she would be told, and he would have no choice but to leave the palace until he was determined fit for duty. The only thing that kept him sane was seeing her daily, safe in the palace. He knew Neven was aware of this, and his eyes narrowed in anger.

Neven's expression was neutral.

"Fine, I'll speak to her about this when.." Joe growled, his fury barely controlled.

"You will speak to her about this before Saturday. If not, Monday you will be relieved of duty."

Joe stalked out of the office. His anger evident in the slamming of the office door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Clarisse watched Joseph. She had been watching him for months. Ever since his return she had been watching him. She watched him through his recovery. She watched, how for weeks he moved stiffly, until one day his normal grace returned. She watched how on certain days he looked fine, and on others he looked exhausted. She watched him all the time but she especially watched him as he watched her.

Clarisse was tempted to contact Doctor Bell, and speak with him about Joseph. He had said that if she had any questions to contact him. And there was something bothering her Joseph! To the casual observer they would see nothing wrong, but Clarisse was not a casual observer; she noticed his days of exhaustion were outweighing his days of rest.

Clarisse was tempted, but decided to wait. Perhaps Joseph would tell her himself what was wrong. And if he didn't, she would call Doctor Bell on Monday, and discuss her concerns with him.

'Yes,' she thought. 'I'll give him until Monday.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Joseph sat at the kitchen table, his hands wrapped around the mug of tea. He swiped a hand across his eyes hoping to rid himself of the images that had played there.

The nightmare had awakened him again. It was the same one that plagued him almost every night. It was the one where he betrayed her, failed her, and was the cause of her death.

Joseph laid his head down on his arms. He was so tired, but knew he would get no more sleep tonight.

The nightmare had seen to that.

But he was so tired.

So very, very tired.

His whole body was tired. His arms and legs felt like lead. It had taken all his stamina to even make it to the kitchen for tea.

He could feel his tenuous control over his emotions slipping.

He took a deep breath, hoping to remain calm, hoping to remain in control. His breath hitched, his shoulders began to shake, his control snapped and he wept silently.

Clarisse entered the kitchen, intent on tea and perhaps a biscuit or two but came to an abrupt halt at the sight of Joseph. She didn't even weigh the consequences of her actions as she quickly made her way over to Joseph, sat down in the chair next to him and pulled him into her arms.

She held him as he grabbed onto her tightly. She placed soft kisses on his head as she crooned soft, nonsensical words while she rubbed his cotton covered back.

Clarisse knew the instant he managed to regain some control. She could feel him stiffen in her arms. She moved her hands from his back to take his hand in hers.

"Joseph, come with me," she said, as she stood, still holding his hand in hers. He offered no resistance as she led him up the backstairs, through the corridors to her suite. There she ushered him inside before turning to speak with Carlos. Carlos nodded at the instructions from Her Majesty, before he closed the door to her suite, resuming his post.

Clarisse walked over to where Joseph was standing. He hadn't moved from the spot since entering her suite.

"Joseph?"she asked, waiting for him to look at her. When he raised his head to look at her she lifted her hand to cup his cheek. "Oh Joseph."

Joseph flinched at her touch and tone. "I don't want your pity," he ground out, walking to the door.

Clarisse felt her patience end, she grabbed his hand and whirled him around. "This is not pity!" she said, emphasizing her point by poking him in his chest.

"This is caring. Compassion," she said poking him harder forcing him to back up. "Not pity!"

Clarisse's temper finally snapped. "I have tried to be patient. I have tried to follow the advice of Doctor Bell. I have tried to be understanding. Supportive," said Clarisse.

"I even agreed to limit our personal and intimate relationship in order to not place undue pressure on you. But I miss you, Joseph," exclaimed Clarisse.

Joseph head shot up at this.

"Please Joseph, talk to me. I miss my friend. I miss my companion. I miss you, my Joseph," Clarisse cried, tears slipping down her cheeks.

Joseph reached up, wiping the tears from Clarisse's cheeks before pulling her into his arms.

"Oh _mi amor_," he said, holding her.

Clarisse breathed in the scent of her Joseph, a scent she had missed these past few months. Pulling back, she looked up into his exhausted eyes. Coming to a decision she moved out of his arms, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the bedroom, stopping when they reached the bed. Placing a finger against his lips she forestalled any arguments he may have voiced.

Clarisse grabbed the hem of his t-shirt, and pulled it up. Joseph took the hint, and pulled it off. Clarisse took it from his hand, and tossed onto the nearby chair. Her fingers tugged at the string of his cotton sleep pants.

"I'm not wearing boxers," said Joseph. Clarisse simply raised her eyebrow and tugged at the string again. Joseph eyes widened at this.

"Do I have to make it a royal order?" asked Clarisse.

Joseph could feel the heat begin to pull in his lower abdomen. He was surprised he wasn't already sporting an erection, even a partial one. He attributed him not having one the direct result of his exhaustion.

Joseph untied the string, hooked his thumbs in the waistband and slid his sleep pants off, stepping out of them.

Clarisse reached around Joseph, pulled the sheet down, and motioned for him to climb into bed. As soon as he lay down, she pulled the covers over him, picked up his pants, tossed them onto the end of the bed and walked around to the other side.

He watched as she removed her robe, then unbuttoned her top, slipped it off before sliding her pyjama pants down and off. There she stood before him, naked and relaxed.

Joseph's gaze travelled over her body, from her face, to her lush breasts, down her stomach, over her slight mother's pouch, across her hips to her thighs then to the soft curls that framed her sex, down her legs and back up again.

Joseph was sure he was too exhausted to become aroused but he felt his shaft growing. The sight of his Clarisse was replacing his exhaustion with need.

He watched as Clarisse placed everything neatly at the end of the bed, pulled the sheet back and climbed into bed.

Joseph had no time to react before she was in his arms, her head pillowed on his chest, her hand caressing the hairs of his chest.

They lay quietly in each other's arms enjoying the closeness, the feel of each other, the intimacy until Joseph spoke.

"I've been having nightmares," he said. He felt Clarisse lift her head to look in his eyes. "Not about my torture," he said, reading the worry in her eyes. "While I had those for a time they are not the nightmares that are plaguing me now."

He closed his eyes so not to look at Clarisse. He didn't want to see her pity, even though she said it was not pity, or her disgust at his weakness.

Taking a deep breath he said, "The nightmares I have are about my failure to protect you. I fail and tell them everything. I fail my duty. I fail to protect you. And because of my failure you are killed. I fail. I fail," Joseph's voice cracked and he felt the tears on his cheeks. "Too weak," he mumbled. "Too dammed weak."

Clarisse can't stop the tears that flow at Joseph's revelation. This strong, resilient, brilliant man is plagued by dreams of a failure that never happened. She reached up and caressed his cheek, wiping away the tears there.

"Joseph," she said, waiting for him to look at her. "Joseph, look at me. Please look at me," she asked.

Joseph slowly opened his eyes stealing himself for the pity, and disgust that he was sure would be in her gaze. What he sees instead takes his breath away.

"You didn't fail, my darling. You didn't fail," said Clarisse. "You kept me safe. It almost cost you your life, but you kept me safe from those that would harm me." Clarisse moved up until her face was even with his. She began to place soft kisses to his face.

"You," she kissed his eyes, "kept," she kissed his left cheek, "me," she kissed his right cheek, "safe," she kissed his nose. She moved so her lips were whisper away from his. "You did not fail. You kept me safe," she said before kissing his lips, opening her mouth to trace his lips with her tongue.

Joseph could do nothing but moan when he felt Clarisse kiss him and trace her tongue over his lips. He opened his mouth, his arms pulling her tightly against him as his tongue tangled with hers. It was Clarisse's turn to moan as Joseph deepened the kiss, tasting her mouth, robbing her of breath.

Joseph pushed Clarisse onto her back and lay above her. They continued to kiss each enjoying the taste of the other, neither willing to end the kiss. Joseph's hands caressed his Clarisse's skin, enjoying the soft silky texture of it. Soon kissing just her mouth was no longer enough for Joseph. He needed to kiss every inch of her glorious body. He needed to taste the skin that his hands were currently caressing.

Moving from her lips across to her cheek then down to her neck, Joseph kissed, licked and nipped at Clarisse's skin. The taste and texture of her was indescribable and Joseph wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his days loving this woman.

He continued to explore, spurred on by Clarisse's moans and sighs. When he reached her breasts he traced the aureole with his lips and tongue before taking her nipple into his mouth. Clarisse arched upwards, holding his head tightly against her breast as he suckled. Sparks of pleasure travelled from her breasts to her abdomen pooling low in her belly. And when Joseph repeated his actions on her other breast Clarisse could only moan 'Oh yes' and rake her nails across his back as heat raced through her veins.

Clarisse's legs moved restlessly against Joseph's. His erection was nestled between her thighs. The heat, the pleasure, the feel of Joseph's body against hers was becoming too much for Clarisse. She could no longer wait to feel Joseph inside her. Pulling his head away from her breast she kissed him, conveying all her want and need to him.

"Make love to me Joseph," she said. "Let me feel you inside me. Je t'aime, my Joseph."

Joseph kissed her roughly in answer. Reaching between their bodies he guided himself into her, moving slowly. Clarisse gasped at the feel of him entering her. She could feel every glorious inch of him as he slid into her heated depths.

Joseph slid out then back in establishing a slow, easy rhythm. The combination of the feel of Clarisse, her sexy little whimpers and moans, and his need soon had him increasing his rhythmic thrusts. The sound of skin against skin filled the air.

Joseph's orgasm took him by surprise. One minute he was thrusting into Clarisse, and the next white hot pleasure exploded up his spine, shattering his body into a million pieces, His pleasure was so intense he didn't hear Clarisse's shout of 'JOSEPH' over his own roar of release. All he felt was her quivering around him as he emptied his release into her channel.

He collapsed against Clarisse.

The combination of his release, and his exhaustion caused his eyes to close and he slipped into sleep.

Clarisse held Joseph tightly against her, not in the least surprised when his breathing relaxed and he slid into sleep. Clarisse waited a few minutes to ensure he remained asleep before shifting, urging him onto his back.

Once on his back Clarisse rose from the bed, padded softly to the bathroom, cleaned up and retrieved a warm washcloth for Joseph. Efficiently cleaning him up she dropped the washcloth into the hamper and climbed back into bed.

She lay against Joseph's shoulder, pulling the covers up and over them both, she drifted into sleep, her final thoughts on how many drawers in the dresser she was going to need for Joseph.

**The End **


End file.
